Obsessions
by AliceOfDesire
Summary: Ulquiorra is the Student Council President of Karakura High School, after a interview with photojournalist Orihime Inoue, she somehow ends up learning more than the interview had provided. Bringing them closer into something neither of them can explain, and a war amongst a selected special school and Karakura high school. I never said I was good at summaries.
1. Obsessions

Obsessions

"You can live a lifetime and, at the end of it, know more about other people than you know about yourself. You learn to watch other people, but never watch yourself because you strive against loneliness. If you read a book, or shuffle a deck of cards, or care for a dog, you are avoiding yourself. The abhorrence of loneliness is as natural as wanting to live at all. If it were otherwise, men would have never bothered to make an alphabet, nor to have fashioned words out of what were only animal sounds, nor to have to crossed countries- each man to see what the other looks like."

-  
"You never told me what it was that made you strong and what is was that made you weak." The heavy silence had just been broken, the sound of the gears ticking on the clock were finally registering in his brain. And finally he composed something that seemed appropriate.

"Nothing, I simply believe if you are capable of being weak, nothing can make you strong again. Once weak an object has no choice but to fail and break. As to strength, you don't need it to do sufficient work, you don't need something for a task, just a simple order to follow." He sounded like a robot, no emotion, just a fact, secured to their mind. Nothing he said had emotional meaning. They were just words, being used for literary meaning, they held no value.

The girl quickly scribbled, executing the words onto paper just as they were said. As she did that she held a look on her face that showed her concentration but also the analysis of the things he had just said. The slowed and came to a halt, and her expression relaxed, a smile formed on her lips. "How funny, you seem to be just like a robot."

Her humor wasn't humor, more insulting than anything he could ever find humorous. Politics, that was something he had found humorous, two sides fighting to better and just to win, but this was not hilarious.

Nonetheless, the girl laughed. What was her name...? Inoue? Yes, Inoue Orihime, Senior, age seventeen, excellent grades, and perfect photojournalism skills. Along with her natural ability to do sports and her other club activities. Yes that was who she was.

"Are we done now?" he asked dryly, he had work that had to be attended to. Orihime's laughter slowly died down, but she continued to smile. "Of course, I just need a photo." and something about the bland look he was giving her made her giggle.

"Don't worry I won't ask you to smile, just start attending to what you have to, it makes it natural, which is so much better than anything!" The beaming look she had only made him sigh. He merely opened a folder and grabbed his pen. Reading and marking out things that were prohibited or just adding notes.

When he glanced up to check on her, she a big digital camera out and was adjusting its focus. And there in her lap sat a folder with the words; "Our Student Council President: Cifer, Ulquiorra." neatly written in a girly script, which held no interest. Again he returned his attention back to his work. _'__School__trips__... __bothersome__. __Too__much__money__and__time__put__into__them__.'_ he thought to himself.

The sound of the shutter could be heard and it went off two more times, Orihime's giggles could be heard once again, breaking his focus. A quick glimpse up, showed him her smile as she admired the photos she had just taken, pride radiating off of her like a heater in winter. It stirred something in him.

"You're so wonderfully photogenic!" The flavorless expression he gave her, still seemed to make her giggle, which was extremely odd. Orihime quickly gathered her things, standing up and bowing. "Thank you for your time Cifer-Senpai!" he gave her a rather pathetic nod and she smiled, turning on her heel and quickly exiting.

He let out a loud sigh before speaking his thoughts out loud; "Inoue Orihime... What a nettlesome women you are."

"_**We**__**'**__**ve**____**got**____**our**____**Obsessions**__**."**_

_Notes__**/**_

_/ __I__am__shipping__Ulquihime__really__hard__right__now__. __I__don__'__t__know__what__it__is__, __but__I__always__slip__into__a__Bleach__darkness__... _

_/ __So__I__think__I__have__an__alright__Plot__Line__for__this__short__story__, __I__even__colored__coded__everything__for__things__like__ "__Character__Development__" __and__ "__Plot__Development__"._

_/ __To__my__Fiolee__followers__, __I__'__m__currently__working__on__updating__Hollow__Seclusion__, __I__'__m__a__bit__stuck__with__wording__at__one__part__so__once__I__fix__that__, __it__will__be__posted__. __Pinky__promise__._

_/ __UGH__... __School__started__again__... __I__think__I__come__off__as__a__bitch__at__school__... __I__'__m__not__mean__or__anything__I__just__don__'__t__put__up__with__immature__shit__..._

_/ __The__only__time__I__have__time__to__write__is__in__class__, __with__the__teacher__says__something__that__inspires__me__... __dhsjdgasz__.__dljg__;__skdfjgkdsjfg_

_/ __I__think__I__'__m__done__so__, __if__you__like__Review__and__junk__? __You__'__re__opinions__? __anything__tell__me__._

_/ __It__'__s__really__short__because__it__is__only__the__beginning__._


	2. Are You Satisfied?

_**Author**__**'**__**s**____**note**__**:**_ ( The document ruins the format of the chapter, and smashed the text together. trying to fix that.) OHAIGUYS, so I'm sick and thought I should use this free time to edit this chapter, and get it posted. I hoped I made this one longer and hope I can fill in some blanks for you guys.

There are 6 branches to the plot in this story;

Escape,

Alienation,

Hope,

Realization,

Peace,

Love.

So these are the main things that will most likely be focused on in this story, so if you're willing, pay super close attention and try and figure them out, even if some of them are really obvious.

"What could be so special about that pathetic school anyway?" the caller at the end of the phone line became silent for a moment, but soon continued, "I thought you hated "_trash_", those people are _trash_Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra sat at his desk, his pencil hovering over the equation, all movement halted while he sat debating over the statement that was just shouted through the receiver of his cell phone.

"Is it because _they_don't want you to go _there_?" Ulquiorra dropped his pencil and leaned back, rubbing his temple with his now free hand.

"Grimmjow, quit pestering me, and go do whatever you do to waste your time." Ulquiorra's statement was blander than usual, and the voice on the end of the other line was quiet for a moment.

"I see, I'm pestering you, got it. Whatever." _Click_. It was silent, and the call had ended. Ulquiorra closed his phone and set it on his desk.

'_Because__of__**them**__, __huh__.' _He thought to himself as he straightened back in his desk chair and picked up his pencil.

"Orihime, what could possible be the problem today? You want to show him the rough draft to the story you wrote? Just go up to him and hand it to him?" Tatsuki said a bit irritated by Orihime's excuses.

"But Tatsuki, you just don't understand, a BLACK CAT, crossed me this morning! That's bad luck, I can't give it to him with that cat giving me bad luck!" Orihime whined, her arms waving around, trying to make a point to her friend. Tatsuki let out an exasperated sigh, and quickly changed topics.

'I'm not satisfied with the piece, the pictures and words don't match up.' Orihime thought to herself as her friend carried on a one sided conversation. Orihime honestly wanted to ask Ulquiorra if she could interview him again, but she wasn't brave enough to approach him again. She wasn't afraid of him to say, she was afraid of wasting his time. She had always felt that way when it came to him. Like she was a lower being in comparison to him.

"Orihime? Are you listening?" Tatsuki's voice came and Orihime nodded with a smile on her face.

And then she could hear the classroom door open, and when she turned to see who it was, Orihime was very surprised to see Ulquiorra Cifer, gracefully making his way over to her desk.

"Ms. Inoue," He spoke in a very political way. "I came to ask if you had finished you're document about me." He stated, it wasn't a question, a mere statement. Orihime just stared for a moment, her brain became mush, that feeling of inferiority, kicked in and nothing registered for a moment.

"Umm... ahh.. Oh! You see... well... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a second.. interview?" She felt pathetic, like a beat dog asking for food, but also preparing for her punishment. "I honestly don't think I have enough material." Orihime continued, looking down, averting her gaze from his. She could her his small sigh before she heard his voice, his very smooth voice.

"I have no openings for the next couple of weeks. We wouldn't have time for the interview during school hours." Ulquiorra said, checking his wrist watch for no reason other than checking the time.

"Could we do the interview at your home?" Orihime blurted out before even tasting what she had just spit out. When she looked up, her eyes only gazed into his, she saw the inner turmoil that clashed in his lovely green eyes. 'Such a pretty shade of green...' she thought to herself before she saw him breathe in as if he had been holding his breath.

"I will have stipulations when you arrive at my home, what day Ms. Inoue?" he replied releasing the breath he was holding in, his question holding so much that she couldn't wrap her mind around.

"Saturday, will that do?" Orihime asked, he nodded and walked away, before turning around. "I will drop off my home address to you Ms. Inoue Friday after school.. One of the stipulations is you don't show it to anyone else." Orihime nodded in reply, and Ulquiorra with his mundane look turned back around and continued out the door.

Orihime took a deep breath before noticing all the gazes that looked at her, whispering to each other. She smiled, but knew that wouldn't satisfy them for long. Quickly she turned back to Tatsuki, who was smiling, "Are you satisfied?" she said before continuing her story about the shows they both watched last night, warding off any curious bystanders.

Ulquiorra sat at his student council desk, but he wasn't working on anything student council related. In front of him sat a list of stipulations for the upcoming Saturday. He kept re-reading, looking over everything, reconsider everything, and anything that would need to be written on this piece of paper.

Ulquiorra was not accustomed to this current situation; 'Why did I say yes? I couldn't I find a moment in the school day?'

The feeling that was building up in him, was it anxiety? Another thing he wasn't accustomed too.

Change... He wasn't accustomed to that either. In one day, everything seemed to be turned around.

_Buzz__, __Buzz__, __Buzz__._

It was his phone, vibrating, alerting him to a call. He slowly picked it up, reading the caller's name, and answering.

"Yes." Came his voice, sounding more distant than usual. A voice spoke over the line, something that made Ulquiorra's face curl in disgust, before he gave his reply. "Alright, I'll be leaving right away." And then he hung up.

This 'Change' was a very difficult situation.

_**Author**__**'**__**s**____**Note**__**:**_It wasn't as long as I hoped, but I honestly wanted to update this story I cannot get it out of my head.

So I introduced Tatsuki, and Grimmjow... Sort of.

I PROMISE the next chapter to be much and longer and more revealing, it's already written, it just needs to be typed and revised.

I'm slow at revising... Sorry if this is boring, but I hope you like this story and please review. I don't care if you're complaining about how I write, or how you think I should fix something, anything tell me anything. Just review. See you guys soon!


End file.
